


It all keeps spinning

by newt0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack and Angst, Master of Death Harry Potter, Other, The Deathly Hallows, harry has a pet raven named abyss and stares at it a lot, he may also be slightly mad and prone to rambling, yea idk what this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt0/pseuds/newt0
Summary: He couldn’t exactly say when his role turned into that of an observer, of an impartial ghost made of flesh. It was a slow, confusing transition. It left him feeling cold and distinctly unHarrylike. In the end, he had to concede that Voldemort and thenHarry had an unnervingly similiar fate. Perhaps he was doomed since the very moment the Dark Lord laid eyes on him.





	It all keeps spinning

**Author's Note:**

> This is roughly two years old, more of a draft than anything else, but i recently went through my ntb and re-discovered it. I will be happy for any opinions or critiques though, and, if anyone has a preference for where the story should go, i might write another chapter or even make this a series! I did have a few ideas for how this might go, but i'm kinda torn now. So... that's that? Enjoy. Or don't. Thank you for reading, either way!

It was roughly 4 am, and an everlasting entity sat on the edge of a table, staring into the Abyss. Well, perhaps it would be more more accurate to say that he was staring at Abyss, but he prefered to use the former phrasing, seeing as it sounded slightly more omnious. Though... possibly not, maybeHarry pondered, watching the busy raven.  
It was a fairly vain creature, who could often be found preening it‘s feathers or observing itself in random reflective surfaces, always looking strangely regal. Harry found Abyss to be rather humorous, which is why he kept the raven around. Although, „kept“ might not be the best world for it; it’s not like he had much of a choice in the matter. The blasted thing seemed to follow him wherever and whenever he went. Uh... sure, he could force it to leave, but... it was kind of nice to have some company?   
Not that the entity was lonely or anything. MaybeHarry was simply too morally pure to use underhanded methods to force the creature away! With great power comes great responsibility, and all that. And, well. He may admit, under duress, to becoming uncharacteristically fond of Abyss as time (and people) passed.   
Who could blame him? It is pretty lonely, being the Master of Death.   
The unfortunate thing about Abyss was that she rarely deemed it worthy of her time to stare back, therefore the Entity was forced to conclude that the popular muggle phrase was nothing but a fluke. How dissapointing. No matter, there had to be something else to do. Besides, he figured that claiming boredom was somewhat lazy of him, seeing as the limits that most mortals had to adhere to when thinking of something to entertain themselves by rarely applied to him. The problem was, however, that with everything he’s seen and done so far in this pointlessly long existence, gathering the energy to feel interested in much of anything at all was proving to be increasingly difficult. He could hardly be considered a mortal anymore, and that came with certain side effects. The first one appeared while he was still blissfully unaware of the Hallows power. Of his cursed gift, and gifted curse.   
  
There were little signs, at first. The new Master of Death became more apathetic, not feeling as deeply as he had once upon a time. Harry, understandably, attributed it to growing up and surviving a war. How was a teenager without any proper guidace supposed to recognize the signs of something more sinister at play? And so, after a few years, there remained little he could feel besides mild amusement or irritation. Save for rare occassions. Sometimes, maybe. Not even he was sure anymore.   
The slow descent of the curse belied it’s true nature, softly creeping up, tenderly killing any and all traces of his former self. This was what had caused him to drift away from his friends at an alarming pace.   
Ron, while fairly loyal and rarely malicious or mean-spirited on purpose, started to seem exceedingly dull and lazy. Prejudiced, too. Harry, even at the time, freely admitted that this was something they were both guilty of. Then again, who wasn’t? For all his/their faults, Ron was still a brilliant, kindhearted, loyal almost-brother to Harry. Soon though, when emotionality gave way to aloof apathy, he started to see things a tad more... objectively.   
Now don’t get him wrong; he can hardly even think of himself as Harry anymore, especially considering the distinct lack of horrification his former self would undoubtedly feel at the situation. And objectivity is, in itself, subjective. Lack of emotions doesn’t necessarily make one wiser or better – in fact, not-Harry-anymore considered emotions an important part of human beings that enabled them to act „objectively“ in their own, very valid, manner. Still though. No longer being mortal or human, exceptions must be made.   
His falling out with Ron was what truly put things into perspective. At that point though, it was all too far gone. They had a few rows about it – about Him- but... he rarely ever raised his voice anymore, which seemed to drive his long-time friend even madder. The youngest Weasley brother just couldn’t understand why Harry had changed so much, why they never hung out anymore, why he didn’t seem to care about quiditch and only responded in soft, polite noises to most attempts at starting a conversation. Why it felt so wrong, like Ron’s best friend died for real. Maybe he did. And, when Harry looked at the facts, he couldn’t quite understand it, either.   
And Ginny, the brilliant, fierce girl he thought he could grow old with... He couldn’t. And wasn’t that a bittersweet realisation, even after all this time? Admittedly, he persisted, even when the thought of leaving her was no longer dissapointing or upsetting.   
Rather, it was the lack of emotional response that served to depress and unnerve him. Imagine that. But she deserved someone real and tangible - not an empty promise. It wasn't like he could be a good boyfriend, anyway.   
And sure, he could blame the Hallows; he could blame the way they made everything spin, and all the confusing colors, for his inattentiveness, but- But what?   
They keep spinning, still. He's not usually this confused by them anymore. Perhaps it's all this reminiscing. Nonetheless.   
There is no way to know whether Ginny and Harry would last, if it weren't for the curse. And no matter how much he wonders, or how possible turning time or changing universes might be for this entity, there is no way to bring back the man she loved. They both knew that in the end.   
  
And so, he left. Took the few possessions that stayed dear to him, took the Hallows, and left the people who should matter way more than they did.   
  
The entity couldn’t exactly say when his role turned into that of an observer, of an impartial ghost made of flesh. It was a slow, confusing transition. It left him feeling cold and distinctly unHarrylike. In the end, he had to concede that Voldemort and thenHarry had an unnervingly similiar fate. Perhaps he was doomed since the very moment the Dark Lord laid eyes on him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, please leave a review, and have a great day :)


End file.
